Hailfire Peaks
Hailfire Peaks is a world found in Banjo-Tooie . It is a post-apocalyptic-like world where Banjo and Kazooie fight twin dragons, take part once again in the Kickball Tournament, and ice and fire are combined. The most prominent feature of this world is that one side of the area is a lava-filled volcano, with the other being a snowy glacier. Points of Interest Lava Side *Colosseum Kickball Stadium *Mumbo's Skull *Train Station (Fire side) *Sabreman's Tent *Lava Crater Icy Side *Boggy's Igloo *Icicle Grotto *Oil Drill *Wumba's Wigwam *Train Station (Ice side) *Ice Crater Moves Learned Shack Pack This move learned on the lava side of Hailfire Peaks, and is only available while controlling Banjo. While holding the Z button, press the down C button and Banjo will pull his backpack over his body. This will protect him from hazardous environments such as toxic gas or scorching water. Banjo will also shrink down to a smaller size, allowing him to reach tighter areas. Glide This move is learned on the icy side of Hailfire Peaks, and is only available while controlling Kazooie. Press and hold the Z button at any time in the air and Kazooie will spread her wings out and glide slowly downward. Collectibles Jiggies #'Through Terrydactyland's Stomping Plains:' You must head to the Stomping Plains in Terrydactyland and make Banjo use his Snooze Pack to refill health after getting squashed by Stomponadon. Press the switch and reunite the duo. Head to Hailfire Peaks Icy Side for a Jiggy. #'Colosseum Kickball Tournament:' In the Colosseum, there's a wall with a crack. Break it with a Grenade Egg and then head through to Mayahem Temple. Head to Wumba's and then turn into a Stony. Head back to the Hailfire Colosseum and then start playing. Be warned that the rules are very different from the Mayan Kickball Tournament; because here, the LOWEST score wins. #'Climb the Colosseum:' Go into the Colosseum as Banjo only. Climb up the chain hanging down, and then grab a ledge and head outside, use the switch, and switch to Kazooie. Have Kazooie go to the Flight Pad on the opposite side of the Fire Side, and fly to the small hole that has a Kazooie switch. Switch to Banjo, and Grip Grab across to another switch, which opens a cage near the bottom of the Colosseum. Switch back to Kazooie and Glide down to the Jiggy. #'Inside the Volcano:' Inside the volcano is a rock structure in the middle of a lava pit, with a switch on it that has the Roman numeral I. You must hit the switch and hit each switch that appears, before running out of air. #'Feed Boggy Some Fish:' Boggy's hungry and wants you to get him some food. In a pool of hot water near the top of the Fire Side is a fish. Use Banjo's Shack Pack to get it and take it back to Boggy. #'Defeat Chilli Billi and Chilly Willy:' Though most bosses would be confronted later in the course of a level, you'll probably want to get rid of these guys right away. You know how annoying the fire and ice balls that come every ten seconds while Banjo and Kazooie try to do something are. So they must go to the far left of the map and stand on the lone building until a fireball smashes it. This reveals a Flight Pad. The duo must use the Flight Pad on the Lava Side of Hailfire Peaks to reach Chilli Billi, and use the cannons to fire Ice Eggs at him. After either six or twelve hits (depending on which you beat first), he is defeated and heads to get some Big Al burgers. Next, on the Icy Side of Hailfire Peaks, Banjo and Kazooie must go to Biggafoot and wait until an ice ball comes down and hits his foot. He then gets out of the way. Then, Banjo must use the Claw Clamber Boots to reach Chilly Willy. The duo must do the same thing as Chilli Billi, but must use Fire Eggs instead of Ice Eggs. After either six or twelve hits, he becomes defeated and gives Banjo and Kazooie a Jiggy before flying off wondering which way to the fly-thru McJiggy's. #'Save Sabreman:' Sabreman, star of Sabrewulf, is frozen in the Icy Side. Take Mumbo to the Icy Side (via the hidden passage in his Skull), and use the Mumbo Pad that is hanging over the frozen explorer. Then take Banjo and use Fire Eggs on him to warm him up. Get Banjo alone and use the Taxi Pack on Sabreman. Take him to his tent near the world entrance on the Fire Side for your reward. #'Help the Aliens' Kids:' The aliens from Jolly Roger's Lagoon have accidentally dropped their kids into the Icy side. Find Alph and revive him using the Mumbo Pad. He then shows the locations of his kids. Get the bear and bird and then start looking for the aliens. Alphette is below the Mumbo Pad near Wumba's (break it with a Bill Drill and then revive it with Mumbo), Betette is on a hidden shore where you find Humba's Glowbo (Bill Drill him and that's it), and Gammette is above the Split-up Pads (get Kazooie alone, climb up to the Chilly Willy entrance and Glide down to it to use Hatch on it). #'Activate the Oil Drill:' Transform into the Snowball and get as big as you can. Head to a Warp Pad and warp to the Upper area of the Fire Side. Quickly head into the entrance to the Icy Side, and you'll end up on a cliff over looking the oil drill. If you lost size, look for snow on the ledge that you can roll into (if the HONEYBACK option is active, this is not necessary). Roll onto the power switch, and the drill turns on, digging up a Jiggy that falls into a pipe. Get Banjo alone and then use the Shack Pack to go into a hole in the pipe. You're now in Grunty Industries, where the Jiggy is. #'Icy Side Train Station:' In order to get this Jiggy, you need to get to the Icy Side train station, which is accessible only by train. But the train's engines are too hot. After freeing Gobi from his prison in Witchyworld's Chamber of Horror, he'll show up in the Fire Side Train Station. Use the flying pad in the lava side, the entrance to the upper part of the train station is right above the Colosseum. Stomp on Gobi's hump, and he will spit into the smokestack, cooling the engine. Take the train to the Icy station and there should be a Jiggy there. Jinjos *Inside the pool of hot water where the Din-Din is (near the exit to the Icy Side). Banjo must use the Shack Pack to grab the fried and almost drowned Jinjo. *Behind a lava waterfall next to the Colosseum. Banjo must hit a switch inside the Colosseum that raises platforms outside, then Banjo and Kazooie must use the Wonderwing to get through the waterfall. With the Honeyking cheat, Banjo can barely make it through the lava waterfall. *Inside of Mildred Ice Cube, who is outside of Boggy's Igloo. Break her using the Bill Drill or Fire Eggs. *In the Icicle Grotto, behind the split up pads. Cross the icicle bridge and turn around. Kazooie must use her Leg Spring to Glide to it. You can also get it by firing a clockwork Kazooie egg. *In a small cave in the Icy Side. Strong winds prevent the duo from reaching it, so Banjo must transform into his Snowball form and become the largest size to get past the winds. Banjo and Kazooie may also use the eggs to get to the Jinjo. Extra Honeycombs *In a hole near (above) the hot lake with Boggy's fish. *Near the entrance to the icicle cave in the volcano. *In the Fire Side Train Station. Cheato Pages *Inside the Colosseum Lobby, Banjo and Kazooie must use the Claw Clamber Boots to walk up the middle pillar and go out the doorway leading outside once they have reached the top. *In the Ice Area Upper World, Banjo must use Kazooie and go right from the Split-up Pads. There should be a narrow bridge of ice. There are small platforms the duo must Spring Jump on. Banjo and Kazooie must then seek out the Cheato Page and find it. Alternatively, you can retrieve the page as Kazooie alone by going to the silo where you learned Glide and use that move learned there to glide across the gap between that ledge and the page. *Enter Icicle Grotto from the entrance close to the Oil Drill in the Icy Side. Right as you enter, to your left up the hill will be an greenish icicle hanging from a platform. Climb up the icicle and shoot a Clockwork Kazooie Egg into the tiny hole and at the end of the tiny tunnel will be a Cheato Page. Alternatively, Banjo alone can use the Shack Pack ability to get through it. Once he has gone far enough, he can nab a Cheato Page. Treble Clef *On top of an ice platform near the Icicle Grotto Warp Pad. Use Glide, or a Clockwork Kazooie Egg. Characters Fire Side *Sabreman *Gobi the Camel *Stonies Ice Side *Biggafoot *Boggy *Mrs. Boggy *Groggy *Soggy *Moggy *Mildred Ice Cube Enemies Fire Side *Hothead *Hothand *Fire Gobgoyle *Minjo *Chilli Billi (Boss) Ice Side *Biggyfoot *S'Hard *Ice Gobgoyle *Minjo *Chilly Willy (Boss) Shortcuts to other Worlds *From the Kickball Stadium Lobby to the Kickball Colosseum Lobby in Mayahem Temple. *From the hot pool with the door says H2O when George Ice Cube falls from Cloud Cuckooland to Jolly Roger's Lagoon. *Through the Stomping Plains of Terrydactyland. *Through the Waste Disposal Plant where the word "OIL" above is near the water pipeline from Jolly Roger's Lagoon to Grunty Industries. *From Glitter Gulch Mine, the Waterfall Caves are the only way to get the ice locked box, which contains Mega-Glowbo. Trivia *The Fire Side of Hailfire Peaks was mentioned by Gobi in the first game, in Click Clock Wood, after Banjo and Kazooie pound on the camel's back to release water onto a tall flower. He states that he is fed up with the duo and decides to head to the "Lava World", referring to the Fire Side. The Fire Side was originally going to be included in Banjo-Kazooie as Mount Fire Eyes but was cut until Banjo-Tooie because of time constraints. However, players believe he originally meant that he was going to this scrapped world. *If the Snowball transformation in full size jumps into one of the holes where the Alien Children were, it'll get stuck and the only way to escape is to reset the game. *This world also appeared in Banjo-Pilot as a racetrack. *Hailfire Peaks is the only world with 2 bosses. **Chilly Willy in the Icy Side **And Chilli Billi in the Lava Side *Both dragon brothers help the player to gain access to where they are to be fought. Chilli Billi would break the temple covering up the fly pad while Chilly Willy will hurt Biggafoot's foot, causing him to leave and allow the player access to his Claw Clamber Boots. Gallery File:Kazooie_Ice_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Ice Side. File:Hailfire_Peaks_Fire_Side.jpg|Aerial view of the Fire Side. File:HP1.jpg|The Kickball Colosseum File:HP2.jpg|The Oil Drill. File:HP3.jpg|The Mega-Glowbo's Secret Cavern and the lock of Ice Key. File:Hp4.jpg|inside the volcano and icicle grotto path of the caves inside mountains. File:Collisuem gate.png|The gates on the Fire Side. Names in Other Languages de:Steinhagel-Gipfel Category:Trivia